Thank you, grandpa
by shimaxkutau
Summary: Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp caught an incurable disease and only has a few more months left. And Luffy decided to visit his Grandpa.


**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. And I don't wish to have it. Oda is already doing a very great great job in making One piece.**

* * *

**THANK YOU, GRANDPA**

**.**

**.**

**MARINE HERO MONKEY D. GARP HAD CAUGHT AN INCUREABLE DISEASE**

The news spread like fire on the wide oceans of the four seas and the grandline. Different reactions on different people were heard.

NORTH BLUE

_On an island on North blue_

An old man sighed as he read the headlines of today's news. "So Garp is already near his end."

A female waiter put down the old man's drink as she commented, "Well, he fought since the first pirate king's era."

The old man sighed again and sipped a drink, "That's true. Everything has an end."

* * *

SOUTH BLUE

" .Tsk. This is going to be another great loss to the marines." The farmer said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"After the death of the former fleet admiral the marines already suffered so much." Another farmer said. "I agree with that." Agreed the other farmer.

* * *

WEST BLUE

"Have you read the news?" A woman asked her neighbor while hanging her washed clothes.

The neighbor who was washing her own clothes answered, "Yes. I read it! I wonder how this will affect our world."

"That's true. I'm afraid pirates will start invading our town." The woman said worryingly. "A lot has changed since the start of the new era."

* * *

EAST BLUE

_On the kingdom of Goa at the Fuusha Village_

Makino sighed as she read the headlines of the news paper. "Garp-san." She continued, "I wonder how he is now."

Woop Slap, the mayor of the village, sat opposite of Makino as he continued reading the newspaper. "I don't know."

"I wonder what Luffy will think about this."

The mayor remained silent at this as he thought about the boy.

* * *

GRANDLINE- _PARADISE_

A notorious pirate captain smirked as he read the contents of the headline. "Hehe… That old man is finally dying. This would be a great thing."

His crewmate who was also reading smirked and said, "The marines will finally weaken."

"Captain! An island is on sight!" The navigator shouted as he pointed out the visible island on the horizon.

"Are there signs of the pirate king's or the yonko's flag?" The captain asked nervously. It was a much known fact that on these parts of the seas, the pirate king protected some islands. It wouldn't be good if they make the pirate king mad on their first months in grandline.

"No signs, sir!"

An evil grin appeared on the Pirate captain's face and so thus his other crew. "Alright, that island would be our first territory!"

Cheers erupted on the pirate ship.

* * *

GRANDLINE- _NEW WORLD_

A well-known pirate is currently reading today's newspaper; eyes are shadowed by his hat. It is rare for him to read, though the latest news bothered him so much. "Captain, we'll arrive on the next island in a few hours."

The said captain stood up from his seat as he ordered his crew, "We'll change our course once we finish restocking." This surprised his crewmates. His navigator tried to reason out, "But we're already a few more days before we reach our destination. We can't just go back!"

"We'll change our course." Their captain repeated. His crew sighed at this. If he's acting like this there's no way they could change his decision.

* * *

AT THE MARINE HEADQUARTERS

The marines are getting busy. But on the quarters of the officers a retired Vice-admiral is currently resting. An old friend of his decided to visit him

The Marines saluted as the former fleet admiral Sengoku walked on the hallway. "Sir!"

"What is he doing?" Sengoku asked the guard beside the door. "Vice-admiral Garp is awake, sir, though he is resting now."

"Good. Great work man." Sengoku said before entering the room. The marine saluted again.

Inside the room the old marine Monkey D. Garp is eating his meal. "Oh! Sengoku, never expected for you to visit." Garp said as he coughed heavily.

Sengoku sighed and sat at the chair beside Garp's bed. As he look at his colleague it is hard to believe that this monster can get sick. Sengoku even wondered if this monster is faking his illness just to get off from his responsibilities. But he knows very well he's very ill and already near his end since he is one of the people who saw Garp collapse during their work. "You look pathetic laying there Garp."

"Shut up! Don't worry, you'll be in this state someday." Garp said jokingly and cough, but Sengoku said nothing. He may hate Garp for his annoyance and guts (add his dangerous son and grandson) but he knows the marine since they were still recruits. They fought against pirates together. They almost grew up together and treated each other like brothers, though none admitted it. That's why it is so hard to see your colleague and … a friend, be on this state.

"So how do you feel?" Sengoku asked while looking at Garp's body.

Garp instead took this an insult and shouted, "Don't look at me with so much pity, Sengoku! This old man can still fight!" He even gave out his signature laugh but this only gave him another set of hard coughs.

"You do look pathetic, Garp."

Garp sighed at this and look out his window. "This already be the sign of my end." Sengoku stiffen at this. "I fought as a marine for almost both eras." Garp giggled for the first time as he continued, "I was there when Roger's era started. I also watched it end and then a new era started. I saw how the world government collapsed. Now I'm still alive on my grandson's era."

"You talked about this very calmly, Garp."

Garp smirk at this as he said, "Someday you will follow this old man, Sengoku."

Sengoku clicked his tongue as he stood up from his seat and took a few biscuits from Garp's plate, much to Garp's annoyance, "I should leave now. See you soon, Garp." Sengoku turned his heel and went out of the room.

"See you on the other world, Sengoku!" Garp said jokingly before Sengoku closed the door.

After a few moments, Garp's mischievous smirk disappeared and sighed as he looked on the dark corner of his room before whispering, "Ah-ha, you've become very sneaky lately, Luffy."

The said boy step out of the shadow revealing a boy with raven hair and a scar under his left eye he's also wearing a familiar straw hat on his head as he called softly, "Grandpa."

"What are you doing here, Luffy?"

Luffy sighed and state the obvious answer, "I read the news about what happened. I just want to see if you're ok."

Garp with a very big pride on his head gave Luffy a hard punch on the head making Luffy scream in pain. "Itte! I wanted to see you and this is what you're going to give me?! Geez… It was a lot of work to infiltrate this base without anyone knowing, you know!"

When Garp heard this he gave a loud laugh surprising Luffy. "You really infiltrated the base?! Well, knowing your current reputation, it should be easy for you, though I still can't believe you have the guts to infiltrate this building" this gave another question in Garp's head. "How the heck no one noticed you getting in? Considering you're now the Pirate king they should have been more alert."

"Like I said it was a hard work. It wasn't that easy like you said it would be." Luffy said while rubbing the big bump on his head.

"You're so like your father Luffy." Garp stated as he stare at his now grownup grandson.

Luffy laughed with his signature laugh as he put on his hat again, "A lot of people had told me that."

Garp smile a little at this before recalling another person who visited him a couple of days ago. "By the way your dad went here couple days ago."

Luffy tilted his head at this showing a little surprise look, "Dad did?"

"Ah… he suddenly appeared here while I was having my meal. Lecturing me how I was so careless." Garp raised his fist a vein on his forehead was visible to see. Steam can also be seen going out from his ears and continued, "That Stupid, good-for-nothing son, thinks he could just walk in here telling me what to do!"

"He was just worried about you, you know." Luffy said as he pouted his lips. Ever since he met his father, he became very fond of him. Luffy who grew up only with his brothers and grandpa, was so happy that he still has a father. Luffy is also not like his brother Ace who holds a grudge with his father additionally Luffy is not the type of guy who judges people without meeting him personally and he can judge a person who's bad or good.

There was a few seconds of silence, when Garp look at his grandson again as he remembered something about his 'good-for-nothing' son. "You know while looking at you right now, you remind me so much of your father who I also pushed into the marine but still went into another path."

"Ah, Dad told me about it." Luffy chuckled at this.

Garp sighed and stood up from his bed. "A-ah grandpa w-what are you doing? Y-you shouldn't stand up!" But this earned another fist of love from his Grandpa. "Itte!"

"Shut up! Don't treat me like I'm some weak old man!" Garp's face is getting red from anger as he continued walking towards his refrigerator to get some food.

"A-a-ah! Are there foods inside? Can I have some?" Luffy shouted jumping beside his Grandpa and grab a few foods.

"Oy! Those are mine, you brat!" Garp said giving Luffy a chop on the head but before he would lecture his grandson again, Garp suddenly felt a sudden pain on his chest. His breaths also tighten.

"G-grandpa! A-a-are you ok?! I told you that you shouldn't leave your bed." Luffy was becoming nervous of what's happening. Actually he's already close to panicking. "AAHH! I should have brought Chopper with me!"

After a few breaths Garp finally regain his breath back. Luffy even gave Garp a glass of water. "Geez… I'm already feeling my age." Garp said walking back to his bed.

"You were already old." Luffy muttered to himself, though Garp heard this and glared at him so Luffy quickly took back what he said.

"So what are you really doing here Luffy?" Garp asked once again giving Luffy a serious look.

Luffy signed and sat on the chair beside Garp's bed. "Actually I want you to have this." Luffy said as he placed a bottle at Garp's lamp table.

"What's this? Sake?" Garp grab the bottle and opened it to smell the content. "How thoughtful of my grandson."

"Actually that's the medicine for your illness, gramps." Luffy admitted. "I made Chopper make that especially for you."

"Your doctor made this?" Luffy's eyes widen when Garp broke the bottle with his bare hand spilling the contents of the bottle.

"Gramps what are you doing?!"

Luffy was caught off guard by Garp when he pushed Luffy on the wall with one hand holding him up. "If I'm sick I'll just sleep it over! If I die, I die! You got that, you good for nothing, Grandson?!" Luffy didn't answer instead just stared at his grandpa.

Garp give off a sigh and let Luffy go. "I had enough, Luffy." Garp coughed again and this time his hands are already full of blood. Luffy's eyes widen as he saw the blood and quickly stood up to help his grandpa but Garp raised his hand in front of Luffy to stop him from going to him. He wiped the blood off his hand and lay down on his bed before continuing. "I've already lived too long." after a few seconds of silence, "And besides I already saw the people who are important in my life." A gentle smile crept on Garp's face as he said this. "I guess I could already leave this world without regrets."

Luffy's eyes shadowed by his hat but it is very obvious that he is trying so hard not to cry. He already saw his brother die he doesn't want his grandpa to leave him too.

"Actually Luffy, I was really frustrated when you went out the sea and decided to become a pirate. But when I saw you achieve your dream… I can't be more proud of you." Luffy was very surprised hearing this and decided to just silently cry to it.

"Grandpa…" Luffy sobbed.

Garp closed his eyes and whispered, "Go."

Neither of them spoke until Garp felt something touching his forehead and realized it was Luffy's forehead. Luffy then whispered, "Thank you, Grandpa… for everything." That's what all it takes before Garp finally burst to tears. And when he opened his eyes, he was already gone.

_The sun is already setting and Luffy is already sleeping on his grandfather's back with scratches and bandages. It was the end of their daily training and they're on their way back to the village._

_There was a moment of silence when Garp heard Luffy's stomach growling. He looked at the sleeping Luffy on his back and smiled. "Although you're worn out and sleeping, your stomach is active as always." Luffy's eyes opened sleepily when he heard his grandfather's voice. He could see his grandpa shook his head before Garp continued talking. "I guess you must hate a grandpa like me; so intimidating."Luffy being too sleepy and tired just continued listening. "But Luffy, the reason that I'm training you so harshly to become a Navy soldier is that I don't want you to stray from the right path at any price. That is my wish." _

"It seems he picked the right path." Garp whispered before closing his eyes.

Before he drifted to sleep, noises can be heard outside. Explosions and shouts can also be heard. "Monkey D. Luffy! How dare you infiltrate our base!"

"What?! I just visited my grandpa!" Luffy shouted back. It was obvious that he was running around the place.

"Oy Luffy there you are! Don't tell me you got lost!"

"You're the one who got lost you stupid marimo! We could have followed Luffy if it weren't for you getting lost!"

"What was that you hentai cook?!"

"Roronoa Zoro?! Blackleg Sanji?!" a marine shouted.

"Oh guys! Finish that later! Let's go!" Luffy called at his two bickering crewmates.

"Good luck, Luffy." Garp thought as a wide grin appeared on his face before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**My first story after sooo long. And of course my first story of One piece.**

**Hope you like it. And i'm sorry if the characters are out of character. (^.^")**


End file.
